baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:ПЕСНЯ БАЛДИ BALDI'S BASICS SONG НА РУССКОМ RED Basics In Behavior - TLT ОЗВУЧКА ПЕРЕВОД OXYGEN1UM
Описание ПЕСНЯ БАЛДИ BALDI'S BASICS SONG "ОСНОВЫ ПОВЕДЕНИЯ" НА РУССКОМ RED Basics In Behavior - TLT ОЗВУЧКА ПЕРЕВОД OXYGEN1UM COVER Давайте наберем 300 000 подписчиков :з https://www.youtube.com/c/Oxygen1umPlay?sub_confirmation=1 Моя группа ВКонтакте - https://vk.com/oxygen1um_yt Original Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3Z3OIls68w TheLivingTombstone: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFYMDSW-BzeYZKFSxROw3Rg ➢ Music Production - Yoav Landau, Custom Phase https://twitter.com/CustomPhase ➢ Video Production -Andrew Duemig https://twitter.com/andrewduemig ➢ Vocals - OR3O - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTAyRNwgMv_vvM8Z9UvKKEg ➢ Lyrics - OR3O, Bobby Yarsulik (BSlick) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT15Whb1wFyd4g4qrQ_3s6Q ➢ Vocal Editing and Tuning - Fruutella - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPCA9BnehWnAN7RJzw87gFQ ➢ Mixing and Mastering - Ara Adkins (Recursion Music) - https://iamrecursion.com/ Спасибо моей маме за исполнение c: Blue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weZKm1kTrpc Follow The Living Tombstone: ➢ YouTube: http://bit.ly/TLTSubscribe ➢ SoundCloud: http://bit.ly/TLTSoundcloud ➢ Facebook: http://bit.ly/TLTFaceBook ➢ Twitter: http://bit.ly/TLTTwitter ➢ Newgrounds: http://bit.ly/TLTNewgrounds Текст песни на русском: И каждый день хожу я в школу, чтобы там учиться Раз два три, вот ключи, арифметика простая В веселом мире Балди, где с урока не сбежать Двери заперты на ключ, ждем когда оценят нас Учеников попытки Ученья улучшений Всем понять тот матерьял И на ошибку нету прав Не желаем наказанья Нам нужно лишь вниманье Жизнь наша не легка Хватит нам четвертака Так мы и живем, ища от- -веты на каждой из страниц, и мне Любопытно даже, что будем мы вольны от тюрьмы, и нор- -мально ощущать, что это много больше чем игра, но сомне- -ваться некогда Будь молодцом! Ходить по коридорам и искать тетрадь наш смысл Следовать по правилам иль он свои применит меры Следит за каждым шорохом и продвиженьем нашим Не бесследны все ошибки, лучше правильно ответить И ваши оправданья Ни сколько не меняют Он знает двери, что были открыты И позади мы всегда его слышим Нет места перемене И избегать кто рядом всех Но лучше притворись К его философии стремись Так мы и живем, ища от- -веты на каждой из страниц, и мне Любопытно даже, что будем мы вольны от тюрьмы, и нор- -мально ощущать, что это много больше чем игра, но сомне- -ваться некогда Мчусь в коридор, чтоб спастить ты пожертвуй чем-то Не время жадничать, ведь близко участь В прятки играть, нет и смысла ведь найдет меня он Стать смельчаком или стерпеть все это Считать, до самых пор, когда со- -бьюсь со счета меры ужаса И не пойму, в чем же решенье? Мо- -я проблема каша в голове! Я под давлением был втянут В эту школу, где я быть не хочу И должен быть какой-то выход! Уйти и всё. Lyrics: Everyday I go to a school that likes to help with learning One two threes, they’re the keys, basic math, very easy. To Baldi’s world of fun where no one leaves ‘til educated Every door is locked up tight, stay inside, till we’re graded The students try their best to Better their education Comprehend the material Study hard, relay every detail Nobody wants detention We only want attention Even when life is tough Oddly quarters are enough This is how we live our lives searching for the answers inside of every page, and I’m here Wondering if one day, we’ll finally be free from this cage, Is it o- -kay, to have a feeling, that maybe there is more to this game, however now, no time to question... So just behave. Walking across the hallways, finding notebooks so we matter Follow every single rule or he’ll take out his wooden ruler For he is listening and watching everyone’s progression All mistakes have consequences, so answer right with every question Try to add up excuses Nothing will make a difference Baldi knows every door that we open Following from behind, we can hear him There is no place for playtime Avoid them all from every side Better to leave him be Follow his philosophy This is how we live our lives searching for the answers inside of every page, and I’m here Wondering if one day, we’ll finally be free from this cage, Is it o- -kay, to have a feeling, that maybe there is more to this game, however now, just keep behaving... Sweep through the halls, to escape, will have some sacrifices No room for jealousy, I’ve got no time to Play, hide and seek, cus eventually he’ll surely find me Have to be brave or better keep behaving… Count till I don’t know what counts, every Inch of fear is all that’s ingrained. Can’t Under- -stand. What’s the solution? The problem is the mess in my brain I’m pushed a- -round, with all the pressure, To be here when i don’t want to stay, There’s gotta be some sort of exit … To get away. #песня #балди #озвучка Категория:Видео